


The Wind's Interpreter

by Little_Miss_Anime_Luva



Category: Original Work, Prompt fill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva
Summary: Prompt: You are the wind's interpreter. What is it saying?Prompt fill from Tumblr user Lazy-Writing-Prompts





	The Wind's Interpreter

The wind is a fickle fellow.

Sometimes it has the softest touches, caressing you with tendrils seemingly as smooth as silk. In these moments, it's all gentleness and quiet sweetness. In these moments, it's an old friend, fluttering around you and greeting you with excited whispers as it brushes your cheeks to bring a warm flush to your face.

In these moments, it's all that is perfect in the world.

It whispers about how it's missed you. How beautiful you are. It breathes about how such a wonderful day should be enjoyed together. It echoes around you and fills the air with a lightness and happiness that you know is not humanly possible. There are songs of joy and praise, excitement and pride. Your heart happily joins the chorus of music as you know your own voice would be no match for the ethereal beauty carved by those resounding around you.

It carries the voices of all those who have found joy and love and peace.

Sometimes though, it is harsh and cold and biting. In these moments, it cuts into your skin and makes your skin feel as though tiny razors have sliced their own path. In these moments, it's a fierce warrior that has been wronged, all of its unseen strength going into unleashing its pent up rage and iciness, seemingly towards you alone.

In these moments, it is cruel and bitter and unrelenting. It is not your friend, and it is not a good companion.

It hisses that this is not the place that you should be. The sky is dark and the wind carries with it a heaviness that weighs upon your heart. When the hissing stops, the shouting begins. It echoes through the trees and screams out into the night. The piercing screams shoot through your skull and resound within your soul, haunting your nightmares for days and even weeks to come.

One time, you heard the voice of a man killed by the ones he trusted most. He had been stabbed in the back by his supposed friends after a night of 'celebration' drinks; He howled for their heads. Another time, you heard the voice of a woman throttled to death by the hands of her rapist; She screamed for the pain of those that followed her. Today, you heard the voice of a little girl, beaten and left to die by her own father in the throes of a drunken stupor; She cried for the life she had not lived, and for the safe and loving family that she wished to have.

It carries with it the howls of anger and pain and wrath of the lost souls of the wronged. Those who have fallen to fates that should not have been.

Other times, it is hushed and hurried and full of warning. In these moments, it flickers around you and lightly brushes your skin. In these moments, it seems to gently push you in a certain direction, seemingly trying to guide you and warn you of something about to happen.

In these moments, it is your guardian.

When you hear its frantic whispers, you know that you must move. It does not matter what you are doing or where you are going; when the wind pushes you into action, you must obey. Sometimes it is gentle with its guidance, softly but firmly guiding you down a well-used path, frequented by anyone and everyone. Other times it's more insistent with its directions, buffeting you to the side when you stray of its intended course. The frantic whispers shift from seemingly further away to right beside your ears, tickling your ears and urging you forward ever faster either towards a destination unknown or away from a danger too great to comprehend.

On those days, it carries with it the voices of the lost. These are the voices of those who cannot find their own way but do their best to guide those who can be guided.

You have always been able to hear the wind. Sometimes it is a blessing and sometimes it is a curse.

You have been called The Wind's Interpreter as it is said that you are the only one to be able to understand the words whispered in the winds.

It's nonsense.

Everyone has the ability to hear the wind's message. You just have to listen.


End file.
